Ranger Academy
The 'Ranger Academy '''was a group of Rigelians who became heroes called Rangers to help protect the universe. History Founding At some point, Tommy Oliver founded the Ranger Academy to protect the universe. ''To be added Attack on the Ranger Academy In 3 ABY, Davros attacked the Ranger Academy on Rigel 3 with a small army of Daleks. The attack killed most of the Rangers at the academy and destroyed the academy building. Four of the surviving Rangers (Deirogg, Hunter, Sam and Trent) joined the Justice League alongside fellow former Ranger Korragg. The other surviving Rangers, along with Rangers who weren't on Rigel 3 at the time of the attack, went into hiding or retirement. Broodwing's Scheme After the attack, Broodwing operated on Gamma 4 with the help of former Ranger Charlie. Together, they kidnapped surviving Rangers to sell them to Chancellor Albert Desmond. This scheme was stopped by Korragg and Hunter, who captured Charlie and Broodwing. Members Former Leaders Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger).png|Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger/White Ranger/Black Ranger (founder, deceased) Jason (Ranger).png|Jason/Red Ranger (? - ?, deceased) Billy.png|Billy/Blue Ranger (? - ?, deceased) Trini.png|Trini/Yellow Ranger (? - ?, deceased) Kimberly.png|Kimberly/Pink Ranger (? - ?, deceased) Zack.png|Zack/Black Ranger (? - 3 ABY, deceased) Former Rangers Blue Rangers Chad.png|Chad/Blue Ranger (status unknown) Deirogg 2.png|Deirogg/Blue Ranger (joined the Justice League, deceased) Ethan.png|Ethan/Blue Ranger (deceased) Kevin.png|Kevin/Blue Ranger (status unknown) Madison.png|Madison/Blue Ranger (deceased) Noah.png|Noah/Blue Ranger (status unknown) Preston.png|Preston/Blue Ranger (status unknown) Sky.png|Sky/Blue Ranger (deceased) Theo.png|Theo/Blue Ranger (status unknown) Tori.png|Tori/Blue Ranger (went into hiding) Green Rangers Adam (Ranger).png|Adam/Green Ranger (status unknown) Bridge.png|Bridge/Green Ranger (went into hiding) Joel.png|Joel/Green Ranger (status unknown) Mike.png|Mike/Green Ranger (status unknown) Xander 2.png|Xander/Green Ranger (retired after losing his leg) Pink Rangers Cassie.png|Cassie/Pink Ranger (status unknown) Dana.png|Dana/Pink Ranger (status unknown) Mia.png|Mia/Pink Ranger (status unknown) Rose.png|Rose/Pink Ranger (status unknown) Sydney.png|Sydney/Pink Ranger (deceased) Vida.png|Vida/Pink Ranger (status unknown) Purple Rangers Albert.png|Albert/Purple Ranger (status unknown) Kendall.png|Kendall/Purple Ranger (status unknown) Korragg's Armour.png|Korragg/Leanbow/Purple Ranger (joined the Justice League) Robert.png|Robert/Purple Ranger (status unknown) Red Rangers Brody.png|Brody/Red Ranger (status unknown) Carter.png|Carter/Red Ranger (status unknown) Casey.png|Casey/Red Ranger (status unknown) Charlie.png|Charlie/Red Ranger (went into hiding, incarcerated) Conner 2.png|Conner/Red Ranger (went into hiding) Jack.png|Jack/Red Ranger (deceased) Lauren.png|Lauren/Red Ranger (status unknown) Mack.png|Mack/Red Ranger (status unknown) Nick Russell 2.png|Nick/Red Ranger (deceased) Shane.png|Shane/Red Ranger (status unknown) White Rangers Alyssa.png|Alyssa/White Ranger (status unknown) Delphine.png|Delphine/White Ranger (status unknown) Dominic.png|Dominic/White Ranger (status unknown) Hayley.png|Hayley/White Ranger (status unknown) Trent 2.png|Trent/White Ranger (joined the Justice League) Yellow Rangers Calvin.png|Calvin/Yellow Ranger (status unknown) Chip.png|Chip/Yellow Ranger (status unknown) Dustin.png|Dustin/Yellow Ranger (deceased) Emily.png|Emily/Yellow Ranger (status unknown) Kira.png|Kira/Yellow Ranger (went into hiding) Lily.png|Lily/Yellow Ranger (status unknown) Ronny.png|Ronny/Yellow Ranger (status unknown) Summer.png|Summer/Yellow Ranger (status unknown) Z.png|Z Delgado/Yellow Ranger (went into hiding) Extra Rangers Blake.png|Blake/Navy Ranger (deceased) Boom.png|Boom/Orange Ranger (status unknown) Eric.png|Eric/Quantum Ranger (status unknown) Hunter 2.png|Hunter/Crimson Ranger (joined the Justice League) James (Ranger).png|James/Aqua Ranger (status unknown) Kat Manx.png|Kat Manx/Kat Ranger (status unknown) Sam 2.png|Sam/Omega Ranger (joined the Justice League) Allies Former Allies * Akhenderson * Justice League Enemies Former Enemies * Benaag * Bork * Broodwing (incarcerated) * Bugglesworth * Changtor * Chiaggo * Crabhead * Crime Syndicate ** Davros (100-1) * Delapoo * Delex * Devastation * Dragoul * Drakel * Giganis/Dru Harrington * Gineka * Green Eyes * Herock * Hydrax * Icthior * Katana * Kraw * Lazor * Legion of Doom ** Daleks * Marato * Mirloc * Mooney * Mysticon * One Eye * Praxis * Rhinix * Ringbah * Shorty * Silverhead * Sinuku * Slate * Spiketor * Stench * Threser * Tomars * Trilondon/T-Top * Valko * Wootox Category:Ranger Academy Category:Groups Category:Inactive